


Can You Find Us?

by Apples4life



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: A little gore and violence, A little mention of rape, F/M, First time posting on here, Help these kids!, I’m so mean, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples4life/pseuds/Apples4life
Summary: Gingka originally thought that his friends were pranking him but when he didn’t hear from them in over a week. He starts to get worried.Where did Kenta, Yu, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Kyoya go?*Warning: mentions of rape, torture, and gore*
Relationships: King/Masamune, Kyoya/Chris, Tsubasa/Hikaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was watching some Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime.
> 
> Also, my writing’s not that good so please bear with me ><

_It all happened in a blink of an eye._

_Gingka just stepped inside the WBBA building for one moment to grab his bey and when he came out, his friends were no where to be seen. “Guys?” He called out, no answer. He tried calling out again but got the same result._

_”Haha, if this is a prank, you guys got me. You can come out now!” The red-head shouted the loudest he has been. No one answered. Gingka got a bit irritated and decided to go search for his friends. If they weren’t coming to him, he’ll go to them!_

_The Pegasus Blader went from room to room, checking every hiding place he could find.”Guys, seriously, come out!” Now he was getting frustrated. This prank was not funny, not one bit. Gingka didn’t really like being alone so that’s why he’s always around his friends. And he needed to find them NOW!_

_Feeling fed up, he checked the last few rooms in the building.One of the rooms had a stadium in it. The red-head was about to leave the room when something shiny caught his eye. He took a closer look and in the middle of the stadium, five beys laid._

_They were his friends beys but what were they doing here? “Is this part of the prank?” Gingka thought.Even if it was, he knew his friends wouldn’t just carelessly leave their beys here so did something happen?_

_The Autumn Blader finally decided to call them, having enough of this. He typed in Tsubasa’s number first._

**_*The number that you are trying to call is no longer available*_ **

  
_“Huh? That’s odd. His number was working earlier.” He then tried dialing Kyoya’s number._

  
**_  
*The number that you are trying to call is no longer available*_ **

_“Again?” He tried Masamune’s next._

**_*The number that you are trying to call is no longer available*_ **

_“Oh c’mon!” He angrily shouted. The red-head tried Kenta’s number last, hoping that he would answer._

**_*The number that-*_ **

_Gingka closed his phone. Why weren’t any of his friends number’s working? He swore that they were working earlier! The Pegasus Blader then started to get nervous_.

_“Did something bad happen while I was gone?”_


	2. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingka heads over to bey park to battle with his friends, not knowing the horror ahead.
> 
> "Guys?"
> 
> "Where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Also this is the actual first chapter despite it saying chapter . It has some of the prologue in it but it’s extended.
> 
> This takes place two months after Nemesis was defeated.

<><><><><><>

  
  
“Hey, Dad, I’m gonna go meet Kenta and the others now!” Gingka called out to his dad. His bey recently got his bey repaired after the battle with Nemesis, which was two months ago, and he wanted to battle right away. The red-head would’ve invited the other Legendary Bladers but they were busy moving into the WBBA where the rest live. “Okay son, just be back before sundown!” Ryo replied to him. The man was a little worried about his son staying out too late, especially since people would be after his power but he wouldn’t be alone so he calmed down.

The Autumn Blader took out his phone and texted Tsubasa.

**Hamburgers4life: Tsubasa, I’m on my way. Don’t start without meh!**

**Tsu Tsu: Uh, too late. You were taking too long so we started without you. Sorry.**

**Hamburgers4life: >:0 **

**Hamburgers4life: U guys are so mean!  
  
**

**Tsu Tsu: Just hurry up and get here.**

**Tsu Tsu: Kyoya is driving me up the wall.**

  
Gingka chuckled as he put his phone away. Classic Kyoya!

The red-head zig-zagged through through the crowd, heading for bey-park. Some fans took notice of him and started to shout and chase after him. The Pegasus Blader yelped and started running for the hills. “I don’t have time for this!” He thought quickly.

“GINGKA, PLEASE SIGN MY AUTOGRAPH!

”CAN YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME?!”

”I LOVE YOU, GINGKA!”

Gingka blushed a little at that last comment before he made a sharp turn into an ally way and hid behind a pile a boxes. He saw the crowd of fans fly past him and only came out when he thought it was safe. "Phew. Man, ever since me and the other Legendary Bladers defeated Nemesis, people have been crowding around me more." The autumn blader sighed. "Alright, _now_ its time to meet up with my friends." The red-head continued his way to beypark.

<><>

**_~With Tsubasa and the others_ **

"Oh my freaking god, where the hell is he?!" An angry Kyoya exclaimed. He and the others have been waiting for Gingka for almost an hour now. "Calm down, Kyoya. I'm sure Gingka is on his way right now." Kenta tried to reasure the spring blader. "Yeah Kyoya, chill out." Masamune joined in, not turning around with his battle with Yu. The Leone blader just grumbled in response. He was calm, what were they talking about? 

Just then, a familiar silhouette came into view. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I had to help my dad with a couple of stuff." The autumn blader said, scratching his cheek slightly. " About time!" Kyoya shouted. Tsubasa gave him a light smack on the head for his shouting. "Heheh, sorry again. Now, who's ready to battle?!" Gingka exclaimed happily, heading for one of the stadiums. The Leone Blader immediately followed and readied his bey. “This time, I’ll definitely win!” Kyoya exclaimed with confidence in his voice.

”I doubt it but let’s see you try!” The red-head went to grab his bey put came up empty. "Huh?" the blader tried again to reach his bey but got the same result. "Hurry the hell up, Gingka!" Kyoya shouted from across, irritated from waiting. Tsubasa looked at his red-headed friend curiously. "Did he forget his bey or something?" he thought.

The Pegasus blader checked his pockets on his shirt and pants but his bey was no where to be found. "Uh oh..." he mumbled. " Don't tell me you forgot your bey." Kyoya said, lowering his launcher. Gingka sweat-dropped, "Heheh, whoops..". All his friends shook their heads. Their friend could be so dumb sometimes, not even Masamune forgets his bey. The autumn blader jumped down and ran out of bey park to get his bey.

"That idiot.." Kyoya grumbled, clearly pissed. " Aw, it's okay Kyoya. Gingka will be back before you know it! " Kenta tried to cheer up his older friend. Just as he finished, a bey was sent flying out of the near by staduim.

"Awwwwww, I lost again?! No fair!" a frustrated Yu complained. Masamune laughed as his bey returned to him. "Better luck next time, Yu!" he said to his younger friend to which the blonde just stuck his tongue out at him. Yu was totally gonna beat him next time!

"Alright you two, enough arguing." Tsubasa jumped in. He didn't want to listen to another one of Masamune and Yu's fight. The last one went for about an hour and a half.

Kyoya went to sit down near a bench, cursing to himself. He couldn't believe he had to wait even longer to battle Gingka. Seriously, who leaves their bey at home when you're going to a beypark?!

Kenta watched as his friends did their own thing. He was happy that they could enjoy themselves without worrying about the safety of the world. They all needed a break from it, that's for sure. The green-haired boy once again began to practice.

While the group was doing their thing, unfamiliar eyes watched from afar. They have been watching them for a while now. A creepy smirk appeared on their face. "Soon....You will all be _mine._ " They slowly approached the group after making sure to destroy the security cameras and locking all the doors.

<><>

Gingka finally reached the WBBA and zoomed right in, passing by some employees while doing so. He went straight to the elevator and pressed the 18th floor where his room was located. The elevator reached the 18th floor and the red-head rushed out. "I can't believe I forgot Pegasus! I'm such a idiot." the legendary blader thought as he got his bey and put it in his belt pack. 

The boy once again headed for the elevator. He was about to press the button before another person walked in. It was Dynamis. "Hello Gingka, I did not expect for you to be back so soon."

"Welllll, I came back sooner than expected because I forgot my bey and now that I got Pegasus, I'm heading back." Gingka explained. "That sounds interesting. But do know that you should be careful while you're outside. You heard what your father said about how people would be after your power." Dynamis warned him. He doesn't want one of his friends to be kidnapped.

"We'll be fine, Dynamis. We're not alone we're sticking together. No bad guys can get us!" The Autumn Blader reassured him. And it was true! As long as he and his friends stick together, nothing can stop them.

The elevator dinged, signifying that it has reached the first floor. The red-head said his farewells to Dynamis and ran toward the front doors of the building. As he came closer to the doors, he passed by King and Chris, who seem to be in a deep conversation. Gingka didn't hear much but he definitely heard them mention Masamune and Kyoya. "Maybe they want to challenge them to a tag team battle?" he thought but didn't think much of it as exited the building.

<><>

Gingka entered the beypark once again but once he got inside, his friends were no where to be seen. “Guys?” He called out, no answer. He tried calling out again but got the same result.

“Haha, if this is a prank, you guys got me. You can come out now!” The red-head shouted the loudest he has been. No one answered. Gingka got a bit irritated and decided to go search for his friends. If they weren’t coming to him, he’ll go to them!

The Pegasus Blader went from room to room, checking every hiding place he could find.”Guys, seriously, come out!” Now he was getting frustrated. This prank was not funny, not one bit. Gingka didn’t really like being alone so that’s why he’s always around his friends. And he needed to find them NOW!

Feeling fed up, he checked the last few rooms in the building.One of the rooms had a stadium in it. The red-head was about to leave the room when something shiny caught his eye. He took a closer look and in the middle of the stadium, five beys laid.

They were his friends beys but what were they doing here? “Is this part of the prank?” Gingka thought.Even if it was, he knew his friends wouldn’t just carelessly leave their beys here so did something happen?

The Autumn Blader finally decided to call them, having enough of this. He typed in Tsubasa’s number first.

***The number that you are trying to call is no longer available***

  
“Huh? That’s odd. His number was working earlier.” He then tried dialing Kyoya’s number.

  
**  
*The number that you are trying to call is no longer available***

“Again?” He tried Masamune’s next.

***The number that you are trying to call is no longer available***

“Oh c’mon!” He angrily shouted. The red-head tried Kenta’s number last, hoping that he would answer.

***The number that-***

Gingka closed his phone. Why weren’t any of his friends number’s working? He swore that they were working earlier! The Pegasus Blader then started to get nervous. His friends always answered him!

“Did something bad happen while I was gone?” the red-head thought. He began to walk away when he stepped on something wet. Gingka looked down only to freeze a second later.

.

.

.

**" _Blood?"_**

The Pegasus blader went full on panic mode. What was blood doing here?! Where were his friends?! This couldn’t possibly be theirs, right?!

Gingka took out his phone and immediately called the police. After he finished, he called his dad to ask if Tsubasa and the others were there at the WBBA.

”No, they’re not here currently. Why, what’s wrong Gingka?”

The redhead didn’t answer. His friends weren’t at the WBBA and there was a blood on the floor. “Something bad did happen. Something _really_ bad.”

”What was that? Speak up, son!” His father spoke through the phone.

”KENTA AND THE OTHERS ARE MISSING!” Gingka yelled, thinking of the worst of things. “I already called the police because I saw blood at the bey park and I didn’t see anyone so I figured calling the police was the best move!” Tears were starting to form in his eyes. “What do I do?!”   
  


“Okay the best thing to do is calm down. Are you sure that the blood belongs to them?”

”I’m pretty sure because I texted Tsubasa a while back and he said that Kyoya, Yu, Masamune, and Kenta were all here and now they’re gone! At first, I thought they were pranking me but then I found all of their beys in the middle of one of the stadiums and they would never just leave ‘em there so I started to get worried!” 

  
On the other line, Ryo was trying to process what his son just told him. Five kids just disappeared and there was traces of blood at the scene. How could he have let this happen?! Sure, they were strong but people have ways to avoid bey battles and get what they want. He should’ve kept a closer eye on them. He should’ve sent sent someone with them. He should’ve been there.   
  


“Dad? Your silence is scaring me!” He heard Gingka say.

”Stay right there, I’m on my way now. If the police get there first, tans were what they ask and tell them I’m coming.” The tall male said while getting his car keys and heading out of his office.   
  


“Okay, I will but please hurry!” And with that, he hanged up.

<><>

Yu’s eyes slowly opened. “Ugh, my head.” He whispered. The blonde tried to move but something stopped him from doing so. He looked down to see chains around his hands and feet. “W-what the-huh?!” He stuttered out. What the hell happened? The last thing he remembered was waiting for Gingka with his friends and then some creepy guy showed up.

  
“That’s right, the weird old dude!” Yu started to take note of the room he was currently in. It wasn’t that big but big enough to fit a bed. The walls were covered with dirt, a little mold, and some brown stuff. There was no lamp or anything really. ( **I’m not good with descriptions but I’m working on it)**

”Not that much of a room..” Yu started to think that he could possibly escape from here and try to find the others but when he reached for his bey, it wasn’t there. “Libra?! Where is it?!” The blonde started to check his other pockets but it wasn’t there either. “Don’t tell me he took it!” he exclaimed when he couldn’t find his Libra anywhere.

”Hello? Can anyone hear me?!” He called out, hoping that someone would hear him, preferably his friends.   
  


  
“Yu?” a weak voice answered. Yu could barely hear it but he was sure that that voice belonged to Kenta. “Kenchi! You okay?!” the blonde asked worried. “I think so. I don’t think anything is broken.” The other answered.  
  
  


“Where are we and where are Kyoya, Masamune, and Tsubasa?” The Sagittario blader looked around and found himself chained in an unfamiliar room similar to Yu. “I don’t know but I do know that it probably has something to do with that creepy guy and that we can’t stay here!” Yu exclaimed once again.   
  


“How though? I don’t have Sagittario with me and we don’t know where we are! Plus, we don’t know who we’re dealing with!” The green-haired male exclaimed back.

Right as Yu was about to answer, a blood-curdling scream cut him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long! I was having trouble writing this because i've never wrote a horror story before so I was researching some tips. I'm hoping I can improve ^^
> 
> Also, I apologize for the short chapter but I have a lot of school work right now so hopefully the next one is longer.


End file.
